


Stolen Glances

by proceduralpassion87



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceduralpassion87/pseuds/proceduralpassion87
Summary: All it took was one look...
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/OA Zidan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stolen Glances

It was hard not to notice her. She had a calming aura that drew you into her space. Her glossy skin and striking features made her the most beautiful woman in any room, though her laid back demeanor indicated a quiet humbleness. She wasn’t the type to be the center of attention, not due to self-consciousness but rather an indifference to spectacles. She was no nonsense and flawless at her job. She made being an analyst look like a walk in the park, but he’d always appreciate the hard work and dedication it took to hunt down the cleverest of killers from behind a computer screen.

OA Zidan’s brown eyes were, more often than not, laid upon the stunning young woman. They were brief glances at first. Glazing over her frame as she would rush from one computer to the next, in the haste of catching a lead. The former soldier was never one to be jumpy but he’d always experience a moment of bashfulness whenever she met his gaze. Swift glimpses turned into lingering looks and it eventually became a game for him. How many times would tendrils of hair descend from her braid as the day wore on? How many times would she crack a smile at one of Jubal’s quips? She had a habit of twisting her lip when she was particularly focused on a given task, something OA would count the number of times she does so.

When she became a field agent, he felt twinges of disappointment among the overall excitement of her major accomplishment. The disappointment stemmed from no longer being able to see her when he’d returned to their team’s shared home base of operations. Sure, they’d still work together, but it was no longer a guarantee that she’d be found in the JOC. Her first day in the field and he barely saw her, even as they worked the same case. He’s sure Scola is a nice guy and Maggie, after only less than a year as partners, had become his closest friend. Still, his mind can’t help but wander around the idea of he and Kristen working together as partners.

During the times in which he does see her, he notices a change in her demeanor. Her shoulders are no longer pulled back and open. She fidgets her fingers on the side of her leg. Wavered confidence. Less sure of herself. The transition from analyst to agent had dwindled her assurance in herself and it was a frustrating sight for OA. Looking in from the outside, Kristen had flawlessly shifted into her new role. Better than himself, he thought. It took him longer to connect with his colleagues and feel confident enough to throw out ideas on solving a case. Not only that, she threw out way more clever theories than he would think to do. Her experience at noticing patterns and establishing links in her previous position was surely better preparation than his time as an Army ranger.

She’s also more slick than he is. He didn’t ever notice that she too, would steal glances his way whenever she could. She couldn’t help not to appreciate his tall stance and muscular build. Occasionally, his muscles would peek through his button-up shirts when he was without his accompanying suit jacket. Kristen would especially give an eager gaze whenever his sleeves were rolled up and you could see the imprint of how his veins would run from his fingers up to his forearm. Sometimes, she didn’t even need to steal a peek at his form; his smooth voice was as alluring as iced coffee on a summer day. She was sure that he could recite one of those boring 17th century plays and she’d be thoroughly invested.

All it took was for them to hold each other’s gaze. .

And that was the beginning of their love story.

—-

“Everything alright, babe?” Kristen settled onto the couch beside him after taking notice of him staring at her. His eyes weren’t moving, so she could tell he was really staring off into space in deep thought.

OA moves over a bit to give her more room beside him. He hadn’t even realized that his eyes stayed glued on her as he reminisced on their early days. 

With a small smile of tenderness, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest as they settled in front of the TV screen.

“Yeah babe, perfect.” He lays a delicate kiss on the top of her head. His affectionate aura was infectious and so she squeezed his hand lovingly. There were plenty of things in this world that she didn’t have, but none of it mattered with the man by her side. Through their trials and their high points, she knew life would be less bright if he wasn’t there with you. There came a point in her life when she thought about all her dreams and aspirations and she was no longer alone while chasing them. She would always have her amazing husband and loving three children no matter what.

In that moment where her feelings for him became most intense, she was hampered from speaking when their youngest child, Adom, was about to do something surely catastrophic, like adolescent boys usually do. She yelled at him to stop his shenanigans after throwing a stern glare his way that made him sink back into his bean bag. Their older twin daughters, Aaliyah and Amara, brought popcorn and candy before they curled up on both sides of their parents on the large sectional couch.

Through this all, OA had never taken his eyes off her. And through everything they’d been through together.. Starting a relationship while working together, marriage, children, and the dangers that crept through their lives due to their careers… As he sat on this couch and began movie night, surrounded by their three children, he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

It had always been hard not to notice her.


End file.
